Portable terminals providing wireless voice call service and information exchange capabilities have become an important aspect of present day lifestyle. Early portable terminals merely provided simple voice services. However, present day technology has provided portable terminals with increased utility, considering the increased terminal functions such as playing a game, remote control using local area network communication, and image capturing by equipped digital camera, as well as simple telephony or schedule management, and meets a user's desire.
Manufacturers have recently provided portable terminals with increased supplementary functions. Further, the manufacturers should improve a call quality and provide the improved call quality to users, for the sake of the original function, i.e., a wireless call function.
This is because, when a user makes a call using a portable terminal in various environments, there can be a difference in a call quality actually experienced by the user according to environments. For example, when a user makes a call in heavy background noise environment, he/she can experience a poor call quality due to an unclear voice signal.
Accordingly, the user can increase the call volume of the portable terminal to improve the poor call quality. At this time, the user can manipulate a volume button of the portable terminal to increase the call volume, but this causes an inconvenience in terminal use.
Further, when the user adjusts the volume while driving a vehicle, there is a problem that the danger of traffic accident is induced.
Accordingly, to solve the above problem, an apparatus and method for automatically adjusting the volume depending on the circumstances in a portable terminal are needed.